1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel benzoyl phenoxy acetic acid derivatives and preparation of the compounds and an antihyperlipidemic agent comprising the compound as the active ingredient. 2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to clinically use ethyl-.alpha.-(p-chlorophenoxy)-isobutylate and analogous compounds; nicotinic acid derivatives; hormones such as protein assimilation steroids; unsaturated aliphatic acid such as linoleic acid; cholestylamine and .beta.-sitosterols as an antihyperlipidemic agent (D.O.S. No. 2,250,327 and D.O.S. No. 2,003,430).